


Never Let Go

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Sex, Yaoi, ZanIchi Sexiness, slight porn without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What I wanted to protect, Ichigo... was you." The final farewell between Tensa Zangetsu and Ichigo during his attempts to learn the Final Getsuga Tenshou leads to seventeen months of loneliness. Then Zangetsu reappears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crumbling World

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've uploaded here from my fanfiction account. Basically it's something I typed up last year about Tensa Zangetsu/Zangetsu and Ichigo's final farewell, having had the compulsion to write this as I was very disappointed with how this particular scene played out in the show. 
> 
> If you haven't finished the anime and/or haven't reached around the episode 300 mark, then this will be a major spoiler for you. Read at your own risk if this is the case.
> 
> I also use the Japanese format for names in all of my works, as I watch the anime in Japanese with subtitles (so this means I refer to the characters as 'Kurosaki Ichigo', 'Inoue Orihime' etc. instead of 'Ichigo Kurosaki' and 'Orihime Inoue'). The little talk Ichigo and Tensa have about the dogs and the garden was a reference to the adorable banter in the previews for some episodes of the anime where they have a conversation about this (I believe it was the previews for episodes 234 and 236?); also for those who don't know, 'ossan' is Ichigo's nickname for Zangetsu in the series which roughly translates to 'old man'. 
> 
> This story is rated explicit as it contains a fair amount of sexual content with some level of detail. I hope you enjoy! :D

"What I wanted to protect, Ichigo… was you."

The words rang in Ichigo's head, and for that brief, desperate moment in time, it felt as if his very heart had stopped. The sword buried deeply in his chest barely registered for a moment, its hilt being gripped weakly by hands which were shaking and trembling with an intense sadness that flowed through the very metal of the cold, lined blade. He felt no pain. Only sorrow.

"Zangetsu…" Ichigo managed to whisper, looking down at the bowed head of his zanpakutou, the youthful form of the spirit's physical manifestation inside his crumbling inner world now revealed to Ichigo as the form he took as Tensa Zangetsu. The man, a mere boy now, trembled as his grip on the sword hilt completely wavered, an unsettling sound very much like a strangled sob ripping through his throat. Silvery wet trails pooled slowly down his cheeks, his face hidden mostly by the dense waves of dark chocolate coloured hair constantly breezing around his features, as did his tattered cloak, as if he was continuously surrounded by an aura of unceasing blowing wind. He was crying…

"Ichigo… I…" Tensa tried to speak up, his voice barely audible through the choking on his tears. Ichigo felt a tear of his own fall down his face as he reached out, wrapping his arms gently around his zanpakutou spirit, embracing him in the last moment of comfort available to them before it all became destroyed.

"Shhh…" He tried to console the spirit, his voice betraying his own inner turmoil as Tensa gripped the back of the substitute's shihakushou tightly, knuckles turning white against already pale skin as he buried his face against Ichigo's shoulder. The sound of their hitching breaths as both continued to cry filled the water-logged air around them, the very world itself aching with the pain and sorrow being felt by the two inhabitants.

"You know… that garden would have been nice…" Ichigo murmured shakily, gently running a hand through the silken dark brown locks of the young man clinging tightly to him. He heard Tensa give a quivering laugh from close to his ear.

"With the dogs… and maybe a little training ground to get rid of that damnable Hollow…" Tensa agreed. Ichigo couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips, even as he continued to cry. Unable to bear it any longer, Ichigo lowered his head and gazed down into the spirit's face, the action causing Tensa to look up, sky blue eyes reddened with emotion causing Ichigo's stomach to twist painfully with guilt.

"This… this won't really be… the end… will it?" The substitute shinigami bit his lip, trying to keep his despair in check. To lose his powers, and to lose Zangetsu… a part of his soul… it… it hurt more than anyone could know. It… couldn't happen. It couldn't.

"I… don't know Ichigo…" Tensa whispered, unable to answer that question even himself. A wordless exchange as they continued to look at each other, sky blue irises focused on warm brown said all they needed to hear – they were determined that this would not be the severing of zanpakutou and shinigami, a bond which was beyond sacred. A rumble crashing around them accompanied by the tremors of an earthquake, one of the many towering skyscrapers beginning to shake and crack, told them it was time.

"Ichigo…" Tensa spoke with renewed strength, placing both hands on the teen's shoulders and gazing into his eyes one last time before reaching up and placing a soft, chaste kiss to the orange-haired boy's forehead.

"Farewell."

Ichigo could only watch in anguish as his zanpakutou forced a small smile on his pale lips, taking a step back and beginning to fade before his very eyes, the trembling and rushing of the water in his inner world becoming more turbulent by the second. Ichigo reached a hand out in a last desperate motion, his hand clasping tightly around Tensa's before he found, with a wail of misery tearing from his chest, that his hand soon enclosed around empty space. Zangetsu was gone. The orange-haired youth could feel himself waking up, his body pulling him outside of his deteriorating inner world as it crumbled around him. His last thoughts before he emerged;

_I will find you again. Ossan, Tensa… This isn't the end. You are a part of me that I will never let go._

* * *

 

Seventeen months.

Ichigo had been keeping count ever since the day he had lost his powers. It was an obsession. It was all he could do. It was the only memory and proof he had to say that he had once been powerful, he could once protect people. Now… he was nothing. The only thing that comforted him was the faint hope that Zangetsu wasn't truly gone. If he was… then he would have felt a tearing in his very soul that day… but… he didn't.

He sighed, waving a tired hand towards Orihime and Chad as they each parted their separate ways after a long, tiresome day of school, the sun setting hazily behind the snow-coloured clouds, casting an intense orange glow. He wanted his life back. Continuing on his silent, lonely way home, the sound of his footfalls echoing around the concrete blocks of the neighbourhood, a sudden soft wind picked up, caressing the ex-shinigami with a touch so delicate it could have been a dream.

' _Ichigo…_ '

Ichigo blinked and sharply lifted his head, looking this way and that frantically. He could have sworn… very faintly, but… it was as if… there was a voice on the wind… calling his name. Unaware that his pace had picked up into a steady jog, he burst around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed a figure standing under a streetlamp, the last of the sun's rays highlighting a waving aura of dark brown hair, the tall form draped in a long, tattered coat which billowed though there was no more wind. Ichigo's eyes widened. He was unable to move, unable to breathe.

"Zan... Zangetsu?" He called out, his voice somehow strong despite the lack of strength he felt inside himself. The figure turned slightly, tilting his head to show a sharp, defined face gazing back at the boy, champagne-coloured glasses resting over sky blue eyes, the man's high, prominent cheekbones flecked with light stubble around his chin hidden by the flowing locks of brown hair caressing his face and neck. He smiled.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to call my name."


	2. Seeing is Believing

There was a long silence – broken only by the faint call of birds overhead, and the tell-tale rustle of trees as another small gust of wind picked up in the shadow-lined street. Ichigo could only gaze, could only blink as his heart began pounding rapidly against his chest, so loud that he thought the man opposite him could hear it.

_No… it… is it? Is it really him?_

He knew this had to be a dream – some cruel unbelievable torture placed upon his mind and mocking him for how weak he had become, reduced to nothing for the past seventeen months. Some twisted act of fate, proving that he had now, indeed, truly lost his semblance of sanity and had completely surrendered to a wild fantasy of hope that his eyes were not betraying him. He clenched his hands and gritted his teeth slightly, realising a moment later that as he stood rooted to the spot, he was trembling. With his heart sinking as he continued to gaze unblinkingly in front of him, he realised that perhaps he would wake up any second now… and find out that the spectre would be gone.

He would be left all alone.

Again.

"Ichigo?"

A quiet, shuddering sob tore through Ichigo's throat as the man said his name again, concern lacing the word as it left his lips – it sounded exactly like Zangetsu's voice, the way he remembered it… still deep and calming, filled with wisdom and power. He still looked like Zangetsu – indeed, nothing had changed about him at all. But…  _it's not real_ … Ichigo almost cried, already he could feel his eyes pooling with threatening tears. The man took a step forward. Ichigo stumbled a little and took a step back, his legs finally being released from their numbed stupor.

"Ichigo? Why do you retreat?" The man asked, concern still gripping his voice as he strode forwards again – he was nearing closer towards Ichigo, the orange haired teen emitting another quiet choke as he shook his head frantically, backing up further until he pressed up against the nearest wall. The man was now directly in front of him – towering over the teen slightly with his advantage in height, allowing Ichigo to gaze up into those ruggedly handsome features, his chest tightening as his vision started to blur yet again when he met those sky blue eyes echoed with a deep sadness. He wanted to reach out, to touch him, to see if he was indeed  _real_  – he was so close he could feel the welcoming heat of the other's body, he could feel the dizzyingly familiar thrum of energy around the man that was uniquely that of his zanpakutou's. He wanted to fall into his arms and not let go. Not ever again. But…

"Y-you're… you're not…"

Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence. A soft look of understanding passed over the man's eyes, and his lips curved into a small smile. He held up a hand, palm facing out towards Ichigo, the latter gazing unbelievably first at the man, and then at the hand extended out to him.

"Ichigo…" The spirit continued, deep voice sending tremors of want and hope through the ex-shinigami despite the ache in his heart. "You have only to touch me to know that I am real." He continued quietly, reassuringly.

Another silence passed between them, Ichigo's trembling never subsiding as he blinked his eyes clear of the blur, taking a quiet, hitching breath as he desperately tried to calm his pounding heart. The man's words rang through his mind, filling his ears with the soothing, rich sound and sending a calming wave throughout the boy's body. Gazing up once more into the face of the one he knew so well, he carefully reached out his hand, inching it towards the outstretched palm of the other.  _To know… that he's real…_ the orange haired youth repeated slowly in his mind, the desire flooding his senses and overwhelming him. Tentatively, his shaking fingers moved closer, so close now they could almost brush against those held out to him. Biting his bottom lip slightly, Ichigo could feel the energy from them. He paused, just for a moment, before breathing deeply and sliding his hand up against the other's fully, pressing his hand tightly up against the solid, warm palm.

Ichigo's mind reeled.

At once, it felt as if he was enveloped by that thrumming, pulsing aura, surrounding him, comforting him, bringing to him a relief and joy beyond measure as the faint spark brushed down his arm, finally giving his tormented mind peace at last that this really  _was_ Zangetsu. The boy let loose the breath he didn't realise he was holding, and he tried furiously to blink away the newly formed blur in his eyes as he felt the warmth from the zanpakutou's  _very_ solid and  _very_ real hand – he traced his fingertips along the long, thin fingers, surprisingly graceful for one so rugged. He then mapped and traced along the larger palm, recording every line, every fold of skin along the hand to memory. A quiet gasp left his lips as Zangetsu's fingers curled gently around Ichigo's as the youth brought his own back up to retrace them – their hands now clasped together. Ichigo looked back up into Zangetsu's eyes, and a soft barely audible sob left his throat again as he gazed into the wise, handsome features of the man's defined face – his expression soft under his glasses, and the smile never once leaving his lips.

"Zangetsu…" The boy breathed softly.

His smile grew wider.

"I'm here Ichigo." He whispered gently as the boy lifted up his other hand and touched it to the lightly stubbled cheek of the older man, feeling his strong jaw and enjoying the warmth and the  _reality_ of the man in front of him. His fingers then moved up to the corner of the glasses, tracing the skin near his eyes, before running through the silken wavy locks of brown hair brushing past his cheek and neck, feeling the strands of hair glide against his hand. Lastly, Ichigo brought a still faintly trembling finger to the man's lips, blinking back the blur again as he lightly touched the warm, soft skin.

"It's… it's really you." Ichigo said finally, his voice somewhat shaken.

Zangetsu smiled again. "Yes, it is Ichigo."

"I've missed you." The youth continued, gazing back into those sky blue eyes. Zangetsu gave a soft sigh, reaching out with his other hand and removing his sunglasses momentarily before gently tracing a finger against Ichigo's smooth cheek. The teen shivered slightly at the contact, though not unpleasantly.

"I've missed you too, Ichigo." The spirit replied, gazing into the warm brown eyes of the one who used to wield him. Even though the past year and a bit had clearly taken its toll on the teen, Zangetsu was pleased to see that he still had never fully given up hope. The eyes of said teen softened even more as they continued to gaze into the blue depths of the zanpakutou's, and then closed as Zangetsu gently wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close as he embraced the youth. Ichigo immediately lifted his arms to encircle them around the older male's, trying to hold him as tight as he could, as if he feared losing him again if he ever let go. Zangetsu smiled softly as Ichigo gently buried his head against his neck, breathing in the scent of the taller man, and the spirit could sense the boy calm into a more relaxed state – this moment meant everything to them both.

"But… how? Why? I mean…"

Ichigo tried to speak up, to form what he wanted to so desperately ask, but he could only bury his head against the spirit's neck again, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the strong arms wrap tighter around him, rubbing soothing circles against his back, and pressing the teen in towards the powerful chest more.

"Ichigo… you did lose your powers." Zangetsu began quietly after a while, waiting for a moment and then continuing as the orange haired boy gave a nod to show that he was listening carefully. "But, as I'm sure you had at least suspected, I wasn't truly gone."

There was another nod of acknowledgement.

"Zanpakutou are a part of their shinigami's soul… they are born together, and they die together… because you lost your abilities, yet remained very much alive, that did not cause me to simply fade away. I was severely weakened, yes, and your inner world was almost completely destroyed… but there was still just enough for us to hang on. As you regained your strength, I regained mine… though you can no longer sense the presence of ghosts and Hollows, or call upon me in combat, you  _are_ beginning to regain a little of these senses, piece by piece. I could no longer stay in your inner world, and the collapse of it forced me to manifest in the World of the Living. But I never left your side, Ichigo. I would stand by you day after day, surrounding you with my reiatsu to continue protecting you and healing you. And each night, I would call your name, to see if you had regained enough to hear my voice once more. But it wasn't until tonight, that you were finally able to… Ichigo…" Here Zangetsu trailed off for a moment as he rested his head against the teen's neck in turn, gently threading one hand through the bright orange locks as he held the boy closer.

Ichigo subconsciously leaned in closer to the warm, protective embrace of the body he was being held against, feeling so safe, like he  _belonged_  here… he had been hanging onto every word Zangetsu had uttered, and felt beyond indebted to this man for what he had done. There was no way Ichigo could even begin to describe how to thank him, or what was truly going on in his mind.

_He sacrificed so much… for me… if only I had the strength to do the same… Zangetsu… I… I lo—_

Ichigo's thoughts were immediately cut off and his eyes flew open, his mouth parting and releasing a surprised gasp as he suddenly felt warm, soft lips against his throat, the gentle brush of a lightly stubbled chin against his cheek as Zangetsu caressed the boy's neck with his mouth. The feeling sent sparks shooting through Ichigo's spine, and his grip on the man's back tightened in a mixture of shock and pleasure.

"Zan… Zangetsu?" Ichigo breathed out, completely taken off guard. His eyes fluttered closed as the man murmured quietly against his throat, the deep voice sending slight vibrations down his neck.

"Ichigo… I love you." Zangetsu whispered close to the teen's ear, pressing his lips against the shell of his now bright-red earlobe.

At those words, Ichigo's mind completely stopped. All he could do was stare wide eyed at the setting sun as it began to sink behind the dense line of trees along the street path. Zangetsu pulled away to gaze into Ichigo's eyes, watching him carefully for his reaction. He cupped a hand gently yet firmly under his chin, causing Ichigo to drag his eyes over to meet now-smouldering orbs of blue. It took everything in his power to not ravish the young teen right then and there – his cheeks were flushed with an appealing shade of red, his eyes wide open and his mouth parted in surprise; lips invitingly stating the need to be claimed. He had been harbouring these feelings for so long – he knew that what he was feeling should not be acceptable for a zanpakutou, but since he was now no longer a true shinigami's weapon, having been removed from Ichigo's inner world and having lived so long in the outside realm – he could act as freely as he wished. His gaze softened as Ichigo blinked and came back to his senses, reaching up again and resting his hand once more against Zangetsu's cheek, his warm brown eyed gaze swimming with a look so beautiful that Zangetsu felt his self-control slipping away bit by bit.

"Zangetsu?" Ichigo breathed softly, stroking his cheek. The older man turned his head slightly to press a soft, warm kiss to Ichigo's palm, noticing the action sending brief shivers through the youth's body. He was so distracted by this he failed to notice until the last minute that Ichigo had moved closer, and he had now leant his forehead gently against the elder male's, brown eyes burning passionately into smouldering blue.  _He was always beyond beautiful_ … the spirit thought to himself, his breath catching. Their lips were now inches apart, close enough to taste… both men could feel the simultaneous shivers rushing through their spines at this realisation.

"Zangetsu…" Ichigo began, swallowing briefly before returning his steady gaze, threading his hand through the wavy brown locks of hair that brushed the man's stubbled cheek. "… I love you too…"

It was as if a tempest had suddenly swirled in their brains, crashing and destroying through every barrier they had ever carried which had forced them to deny each other what they both so eagerly wanted. Hands trembling slightly, Ichigo reached up and held either side of Zangetsu's face as the elder man stepped forward closer, closing the small amount of distance left between their bodies, pulling the younger man flush against him. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes, searching for any sign of resistance in the other, wanting to know that this would be ok. Seeing that it was, their lips moved closer, grazing ever so gently against each other's for the briefest of moments, testing, making sure there would be no backing out. What they were doing, what they were feeling, was wrong… but right now, the only thing that went through their minds was just how very  _right_ it felt regardless. Eyes sliding shut, they closed the distance.

The touch of their lips together was slow and shy, experimental in feel and approach as both men moved their hands to better grasp each other; Ichigo's hands winding gently and carefully through Zangetsu's brown locks as the latter tilted the teen's chin up more with his hand still cupping it, bringing those soft, steadily pliant lips into better access with his own. Ichigo gave a small sigh of pleasure as he felt those warm, gentle lips caress his, pressing lightly, sliding temptingly over his again and again, always tender – never rough. The taste of those lips he had always dreamt about was unlike anything he could have imagined – it was better… and so much more… The teen gently pressed his mouth up closer to Zangetsu's, now creating a gentle rhythm which betrayed an increasing level of desire with each slide of lip over lip. Ichigo gave a soft moan into the other's mouth as he heard a low growl emit from the older man – Ichigo having just tugged slightly on his brown locks.

Zangetsu immediately nipped Ichigo's bottom lip, causing the youth to gasp from the sensation, immediately granting Zangetsu the opportunity to deepen the kiss and slide his tongue seductively past Ichigo's parted lips; Zangetsu moaned deeply as he tasted the saliva on the teen's plump mouth, and hungrily asked for more which Ichigo was only too willing to give as he gave a responding sweet sounding moan – feeling the hot appendage enter his slackened mouth.

_What he's doing to me… I can't stop…_

Zangetsu groaned again as his tongue fully entered the teen's hot cavern, and immediately he swallowed a weak gasp from his partner as his tongue slid and stroked against the other's. Ichigo gasped again and moaned softly, his tongue reacting instantly and engaging in a weak struggle against the other for dominance, tasting and sucking, stroking hot tongue over hot tongue, each eagerly consuming the taste of the other. Neither had noticed the grip they kept on each other had tightened, and both were so absorbed in the heated exchange of their mouths that they failed to realise that their moans had steadily intensified, as did the pace of their mouths. They were brought out of their mounting lust-fuelled stupor as a fleck of saliva slid down Ichigo's chin, drawing Zangetsu's attention. Giving an annoyed growl at its escape, the zanpakutou slowly slid his tongue out of the teen's mouth, then lapped along the boy's chin, sucking it back up and licking his lips. Ichigo gave a heated groan as he watched.

_My God… he's always been… so beautiful… I never imagined this would happen..._

His groan drew Zangetsu's attention, and Ichigo gasped softly at the intense, lust-filled gaze in the man's heavy blue eyes; giving an answering growl, he attacked Ichigo's lips once more, still gently, yet with a subtle amount of force behind it. Ichigo's eyes swam shut, small lights danced in his darkened vision as he was assaulted once more with the glorious taste that was purely Zangetsu. All too soon, Zangetsu removed his mouth again, leaving Ichigo's lips satisfactorily plundered and causing a disappointed sigh to pass from the youth's throat at the loss of contact. Zangetsu chuckled, and immediately fastened his mouth back down on Ichigo's neck – quickly drawing out a louder moan from the youth. His eyes fluttered and his head tilted to the side as the taller male continued to slide his lips heatedly down the sweet flesh of his throat, tasting eagerly, moving over to nibble at his earlobe before taking the time to go back down towards his chin, then along his jawline, leaving trails of heavy kisses over every expanse of tanned flesh he could reach.

Ichigo's moans became increasingly louder, his chest rising and falling rapidly and his heart pounding out of control, only encouraging the following harder kisses and then –

"Aahh!" Ichigo breathed out, panting as Zangetsu's hot tongue slid over his Adam's apple, then down towards his collarbone, employing and alternating a mixture of heavy kisses and the sensuous slide of his tongue over the hot skin. This only caused an answering heady groan from the elder man, who immediately assaulted his collarbone once more, finding the sweet spot along Ichigo's neck with caused him to tighten his hold from where he was continuing to hold Zangetsu's head on either side. A red blush was quickly forming again on Ichigo's cheeks as he was backed up against the wall further, feeling his zanpakutou's hands run slowly, suggestively down his arms and back, gripping at his hips and suddenly pulling him tighter against the more powerful male.

A pleasurable haze formed in Ichigo's mind as he could feel the unmistakeable contact of their awakened arousals rubbed together, and the teen jolted, his head throwing back a bit as he bit his lips to try to, unsuccessfully, stifle a long, heavy moan as Zangetsu groaned and sank his teeth down against the now-reddened neck of the orange haired boy, marking him for all to see. Suddenly, Zangetsu's mouth was off his neck, and his hands were resting on either side of the wall against Ichigo's head, both men looking into each other's eyes and panting heavily, their eyes considerably darkened.

"I think… Ichigo… if… we don't stop... I'm afraid I'm going to… positively eat you up…" Zangetsu growled darkly, barely able to hold himself back. Ichigo shivered and moaned softly under that intense gaze and voice, wanting nothing more than to let that happen.

"M-my room," he panted heavily, "the old man and Yuzu and K-Karin are… are out for t-tonight…" Zangetsu gave an answering groan in response, and quickly scooped Ichigo up in his arms – he wasn't wasting time any time running over there, using his faster pace to immediately race towards the Kurosaki Clinic, he and Ichigo barely able to keep their mouths off each other for more than a second as he did so.

They had been apart for far too long.

This was making up for all those years of being denied each other so wholly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh. So fluffy.


	3. Where We Belong

No sooner had the door to Ichigo's room flung open had the two heavily panting occupants slammed it shut, Ichigo immediately finding himself pressed back against the frame by strong arms and once more pulled flush against a terrifically powerful chest – Zangetsu's hair and cloak still billowing in the windless room. Both men emitted sharp, low growls as they felt the full contact of painfully hardened arousals rubbed together briefly, and before he could jerk his hips up to become closer to the feel of the other, Ichigo found his eyes sliding closed and yet another breathy moan escaping his lips as the older man attacked the teen's throat once more – sliding his hot tongue over the lightly bleeding bite he had recently placed there.

"I… apologise… Ichigo, but…" Zangetsu panted gruffly as he slid part of Ichigo's collar away from his neck so he could have more access to the rest of his shoulder, placing hungry licks and kisses all across the expanse of sweet tanned flesh, "I really cannot… control myself… any longer." 

The next second Ichigo gave another soft, surprised gasp as with a loud ripping sound, Zangetsu had torn Ichigo's shirt open, exposing the boy's pleasingly well-toned chest and abdominal muscles to the cool air of the room.

The spirit's eyes darkened considerably as he lifted out a hand and pressed it against the younger's chest, feeling the tremulous pounding of his heart through his heated skin, eyeing the mesmerising way the youth's chest rose and fell in time with his erratic breathing and the twitch of his muscles as Zangetsu's large, warm hand caressed and mapped slowly downwards, feeling every expanse of that delectable body before him. He eyed the rosy pink of the teen's nipples, begging to be taken into his mouth – Zangetsu's mind almost reeled completely as he dizzily thought of how it would only be like lower down, if Ichigo was already this excited above the waistline. From somewhere up above him, Ichigo shivered pleasurably as he eyed this, before arching his back a little against the doorframe.

"It's… it's ok…" He managed to pant out, trying to tell him with as much ability to speak that he had left that he  _wanted_ this… he wanted  _him_ … Zangetsu lifted his gaze for a moment to lock eyes with the heavily breathing ex-shinigami, and felt as if he was set alight with the hazy lust-filled gaze of those heavy brown eyes, the teen's cheeks tinged slightly pink in massive contrast with his striking hair.

_Ichigo…_

The zanpakutou spirit could no longer bring forth any more words – he could feel himself slipping bit by bit. He leant up to recapture those swollen lips with his own, drawing another sweet gasp from the boy, before he then trailed another set of hot, hungry kisses back down his neck, pausing to nip along his throat causing yet another stifled moan from up above, before marking his way down to the boy's collarbone. Here, he paused again, still panting heavily, before running his hands all along the expanse of the toned chest underneath him, feeling the boy's every movement and twitch of muscle under his hot hands as he trailed his tongue down, kissing and nipping until he found one of the rosy pink buds - lapping his tongue over the bud of the nipple, and then teasing his teeth gently over the sensitive skin.

A low, panting moan was his reward as Ichigo's head began to swim; arching his back further off the wall and pressing his chest closer to Zangetsu as he felt his hot mouth teasing, licking and biting his nipple. Pleasure rocked his entire core as his hands gripped almost painfully tightly against the man's head and back, as Zangetsu gave a deep, satisfied hum and moved his other hand to gently rub against the other neglected bud; drawing increasingly harsh pants and mewls from the now writhing teen.

"Zan… Zangetsu – AAAH!" Ichigo moaned out, finally finding his voice again as the elder male chuckled and moved his mouth to cover the other nipple, coating it in his saliva and teasing it equally with his teeth, before moving his hand and trailing it slowly, suggestively down the boy's lithe body – pausing at the belt of his pants. Here, he lifted his head and licked his lips, gazing back up into the hot flushed face of the orange haired youth. Ichigo merely gave a quiet mewl of protest at the sudden pause of the man's ministrations, and he arched his back a little more, wanting Zangetsu to return to his chest and further down. Zangetsu smiled softly at this, before capturing Ichigo's lips in another heated kiss – resting his hands gently against either side of the boy's neck. Ichigo groaned quietly and panted heavily into his mouth, his hands fisting once more in the chocolate brown locks of the taller man.

As they paused to take breath a moment later – Ichigo lapping away at the thin strand of saliva that fell from their lips, gazing into those brilliantly smouldering sky blue eyes – the teen didn't realise until he was suddenly getting lifted that Zangetsu had moved to wrap Ichigo's legs around his waist – both groaning at the sudden needful contact of their arousals teasingly rubbing together once more – and had begun carrying him over to the bed, gently laying the boy down and moving slowly to settle his legs along either side of his bared chest, effectively straddling the teen as he shifted down a little more. Ichigo almost had to bite his knuckles as he looked up, his head resting comfortably against his pillow, at the sight of Zangetsu's ruggedly handsome form holding him down, legs pressed alongside of his hips and his hands resting against either side of the youth's head – trapping the boy underneath him.

He had an almost predatory gaze in his lust-filled eyes, licking his lips as he eyed Ichigo lain powerless below his body. It was a sudden change from the usual stoic, calmed appearance that Ichigo was so used to seeing – and he very much liked the way Zangetsu was now eyeing him as if he was his next meal.

"You… were always... so… beautiful…" Zangetsu growled and panted softly in between hard kisses, as he crushed his lips back against Ichigo's – the teen moaning into his mouth as it was assaulted once more. "And now… that… I finally have… you like this…" He swirled his tongue against the teen's as he brought his hands down to the white collar of his tattered cloak, beginning to rip it down the front.

"I'm yours…" Ichigo breathed heavily in response as he eyed the man above him with a heady, lusty gaze – his pants for breath after having his mouth assaulted yet again now falling quiet as he gazed up, mesmerised, at Zangetsu ripping his cloak off – the latter throwing it aside a moment later where it seemed to vanish into crimson-black particles in the air around them.

Ichigo felt his mouth go dry and the tenting in his pants strained to almost unbearably painful levels as he found himself looking at the most glorious divine being before him he had ever set eyes on. The evening glow from the window illuminated the waves of dark brown hair clinging to the man's face and neck – his rugged features alight with a passionate fire as he gazed down at the boy. His skin was pale and it was as if that too, was alight with the same intensity. And his body… the predatory gaze and hunger in the man's sky blue eyes only served to complement and deepen the seemingly otherworldly presence of this man as Ichigo's eyes trailed down to gaze entranced upon the powerful rippling muscles along Zangetsu's arms and chest; his exceptionally well-built physique highlighting each abdominal muscle and causing Ichigo to lick his lips as he could only imagine what that expanse of toned, muscled skin would taste like. He was not unblemished though – as if to accentuate the spirit's rugged and handsome battle-worn appearance, a long, thin scar trailed and snuck along the man's hip – beginning from below his pelvis line and gliding over the ripples of muscle before ending just underneath the line of his breast. Ichigo found this – indeed, he found everything about the man – to be oozing sex appeal – and he panted slightly as his groin stirred even more in agreement.

"Ichigo…"

The boy was brought out of his appraisal by the incredibly husky deepness of the man's voice, and he lifted his eyes to gaze back once more into those sky blue orbs. He barely had any time to form speech to his mind before the youth suddenly threw his head back and emitted a long, high groan of passion as he felt the man's large calloused hand slip under the waistband of his pants and enclose around his straining member. Zangetsu watched, entranced, as his eyes drank up Ichigo's reaction – his warm brown eyes half-lidded and the redness of his cheeks now darkened. He moved his hand again down the length of Ichigo's member, stroking slowly, gently, each time earning a new pleasurable moan and whimper from the teen.

Panting heavily, Ichigo was losing himself even more as he thrust his hips slowly forwards, wanting his length to be encased further in that warm hand, or – God he was just begging for it – something hotter and wetter and with the gentle scrape of teeth. Zangetsu swallowed hard as he felt himself being pushed almost to the brink, but he managed to maintain a grip as he lowered the boy back down against the bed, sliding off his pants and throwing them to the side with his free hand, then reaching up and pulling off the teen's underwear, throwing that to the side too. A resounding moan from both men filled the air as Ichigo's length was displayed for them both to see – the engorged member strained to attention and already dripping lightly with precum. Ichigo felt weak as he saw Zangetsu eyeing his groin with that same look of carnal hunger, before he fixed his heated gaze back on the teen, and then, smiling, he lowered his head. The second he felt that hot, wet tongue touch the base of his shaft, Ichigo felt himself spiralling.

He immediately shoved his knuckles in his mouth and bit down on them, panting heavily against his hand as his eyes widened and his back arched, his hips bucking forward slightly in response to the pure pleasure of that tongue sliding slowly, teasingly, down the entire length of his thickened member. High mewls of pleasure ripped through his throat as Zangetsu began massaging his sac with one hand, the other hand splayed out and massaging wickedly against the hot sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Ichigo could not turn his head away as Zangetsu groaned heatedly from where he was sliding his tongue back under the teen's shaft, enjoying the taste and feel of him.

"Zan… Zan…get…su… haa… haa… p-please… haa…" Ichigo moaned, needing more. Zangetsu just gave another deep chuckle from where he continued teasingly lapping the boy's length, coming so close to the gently leaking tip before sliding back down, avoiding engulfing his mouth across the sensitive appendage. Zangetsu lifted his gaze and lazily locked eyes with the boy, enjoying the expression of pleasure etched on the beautiful teen's face, the sounds he was making only intensifying his need and want. As he moved to cup his hand around the other sac, rolling them in his hand and causing the boy's toes to curl, Ichigo's hips twitching, he decided that he had teased him long enough. Smiling again, the spirit slid his tongue back up the boy's member, and immediately applied pressure against the weeping tip – causing Ichigo to groan heavily again, and tiny droplets of precum to slide into the elder's mouth.

The second he tasted that essence, Zangetsu swallowed thickly, completely forgetting all sense of slowness as he opened his mouth wider and slid down entirely on Ichigo's member, filling his mouth with the trembling length right up to the hilt. At once, Ichigo's hand gripped the back of his pillow, the other hand tightening almost painfully in the other's brown locks as he cried out, eyes sliding closed and an expression of pure joy and lust was mingled on his face as he panted harder.

"Nghh… haa… haa… oh… haa… God… haa…"

His passionate breathy moans only fuelled Zangetsu's actions as he groaned heavily, the vibration of it shooting through Ichigo's now desperately weeping cock – sending the boy's moans into even higher ones of ecstasy as the older man dipped his head lower, hollowing his cheeks and sliding his tongue entirely around the length, grazing here and there with his teeth as he pulled back up before swirling his hot tongue around the leaking tip. Gathering the boy's essence and humming in appreciation of it, he slid back down, sucking slowly and applying just the right amount of maddening pressure to cause Ichigo's hips to begin thrusting forwards, seeking more of that hot mouth which absolutely sent him over the edge with desire.

His cries became louder as his eyes managed to open, immediately locking onto Zangetsu's and his hips jerking forwards faster as he took in the sight of the brown-haired man's head bobbing between his parted legs, sending entire spasms throughout his being. The sudden tingle deep in his core and through his cock told Ichigo that he couldn't last much longer.

"P-please… Zan…Zangetsu… I'm… I'm almost… almost… aaahhhhh!" He ended off in a trailing moan as his back arched, his hips jerking higher in time with the sudden hard pull on his cock from the man's mouth, small spurts of seed already making themselves known as the older man continued to hum around his length, sucking down more and more of him. Large hands moved from the boy's sac to his hips, holding them in place as Ichigo tried to stop himself from bucking up, but failing once again.

"Please… oh God… I'm going to… I'm going to—AAAAHHHH!" Ichigo cried out a second later, as with a particularly hard suck on his trembling length, Zangetsu slid his mouth back enough to take in the steady stream of hot ribbons as they exploded from Ichigo's cock – the boy becoming dizzy as his hips jerked meekly in response, continuing to pump his seed into his lover's mouth.

Zangetsu groaned in appreciation as he swallowed every last drop, licking his lips and slowly lifting his head from the teen's member – feeling spellbound by the sight of the collapsed boy on the bed, his chest rising and falling erratically, his moans and gasps filling the air, the sound of his cry still ringing in his ears. Truly, there was nothing more beautiful to behold.

"Za-Zangetsu... I…" Ichigo whispered heavily, sweat glistening on his chest and forehead as he managed to open his eyes a moment later to gaze into that of the other's.

"Shh…" Zangetsu murmured, leaning back over the boy and pressing his lips gently to the teen's once more. "Soon…" was all he whispered again in response, as Ichigo weakly rubbed his hips against Zangetsu's still-hardened groin, letting him know that he wanted this to be finished.

_I want him... inside me…_

Ichigo's eyes slid wearily closed as he felt Zangetsu pull away for a moment – the boy's body still trembling from his orgasm. He was slightly disappointed at why the older man was taking his time – he wanted this to happen just as much as Ichigo did. So why-? His question was caught mid-thought and quickly dissipated as he opened his eyes again, only to have his jaw drop a little as he watched Zangetsu slowly removing his pants, the garment, like the cloak before, seeming to fade into black particles in the air as they were dragged off. And when he could finally see every powerful muscled inch of that pale expanse of skin; the almost godly appearance of the man as he straddled Ichigo's hips once more, and his large erection clearly evident and strained to complete arousal, Ichigo found himself beginning to harden again almost instantaneously.

_Oh God… I always knew I had feelings for him, but… I didn't know he could make me_ THIS  _crazy…_ Ichigo thought, his breath catching as his lips were once more sought out by the older male's, their members coming into contact as they slid against each other when Zangetsu leant down, resting his body over that of the teen's. Almost unbeknownst to Ichigo, he wasn't the only one to be thinking the exact same;

_I love him… I love him so much, it hurts…_

Their hot bodies were slicked slightly with sweat as they wrapped their arms tightly around each other, needing to be closer as their lips continued to move in a deep sensuous rhythm. Zangetsu reached up and gently tapped his index finger against Ichigo's mouth, the teen immediately understanding his intention and he paused in pressing his lips hotly against the spirit's in favour of sliding his tongue around the finger offered to him, eagerly lapping around the next two digits as they were brought up. Zangetsu gave a deep satisfied groan as he felt his fingers slide into that hot mouth, the boy's tongue swirling and coating them thickly with his saliva as his warm brown eyes gazed unblinkingly into sky blue.

Zangetsu moved to press his lips lightly to place a chaste kiss against the side of Ichigo's mouth, before moving his lips down and resuming trailing light kisses along the tanned neck. Ichigo sighed in pleasure as he continued to lap at the fingers inside his mouth with his tongue, before he felt Zangetsu draw them back out – both of them judging them to be coated sufficiently. Almost without thinking, Ichigo made to slide his legs apart further as soon as the older male shifted to sit back a bit. Zangetsu chuckled as he eyed the boy's eagerness, and leaned down to whisper hotly against his ear. 

"I won't hurt you, Ichigo."

"I know." The youth answered breathlessly. The next minute he found himself shifting a little uncomfortably as he felt an unfamiliar intrusion at his entrance, Zangetsu having just slowly entered the first finger.

"Shh… relax." Zangetsu whispered soothingly, beginning to trace light circles against the teen's abdomen in order to take his mind off of what he was doing. Ichigo took a deep breath and nodded, waiting to adjust as Zangetsu slowly slid the finger out, then back in, establishing a slow, gentle pace to help stretch the boy and to make him become familiar with how he was going to enter the next two fingers.

When he sensed he was ready, Zangetsu entered the next finger, lifting his head as a small gasp left Ichigo's lips, the boy's face filled with a slightly awkward expression as he continued to force himself to relax. Zangetsu leant up and covered Ichigo's lips with his own, his other hand fisting gently around the boy's awakened member and pumping it slowly, redirecting Ichigo's attention elsewhere as the older male began scissoring his fingers inside the teen, continuing to stretch him. He swallowed a soft sounding moan from the youth as he finally inserted the third finger, and Zangetsu had to try and stop himself from ramming something much bigger and harder suddenly inside the boy as he felt how hot and tight Ichigo was around his fingers as he continued to gently slide them in and out, still stretching.

Suddenly, Ichigo's eyes flew open and he cried out in a loud gasp of pleasure, his back arching and his hands gripping tightly against Zangetsu's shoulders, the nails almost drawing small pricks of blood from how hard he was holding.

"Wha… what is that?!" Ichigo moaned breathlessly as he cried out again, Zangetsu having curled his fingers up against that spot once more. Zangetsu smiled, enjoying the reaction immensely.

"Found it…" He murmured quietly. "Are you ok, Ichigo?" He then spoke up louder so the boy could hear him. He gazed entranced as the orange-haired teen's eyes glazed over with a heady lust-filled expression, his mouth open and gasping in much-needed air as his body continued to twitch. He nodded.

"Y-yeah… feels… good…" He moaned, sliding himself against Zangetsu's fingers as they were still inside him, trying desperately to meet those digits in more rushed contact against his prostate. Zangetsu had to suck in a breath as he beheld Ichigo fucking his fingers, sliding along them and emitting pitiful moans as he desperately arched his back, wanting them to thrust up inside him again. His dick twitched in flaring arousal, and Zangetsu grit his teeth, slowly pulling his fingers out, causing a detached groan of disappointment to fall from Ichigo's lips.

"It… it's ok… Ichigo…" Zangetsu groaned as he sat up more, placing his hands along either side of the boy's thighs, gently sliding them into a more open position so he could align his steadily weeping cock against the boy's prepared hole. Ichigo nodded and almost had to bite his knuckle again as, gazing once more into his eyes, Zangetsu paused a moment before slowly pushing the head of his engorged member inside the teen, sliding slowly and carefully until he was halfway inside that hot passage.

Low groans passed both of their lips as the air became filled with heavy gasps for air, Zangetsu letting Ichigo become accustomed to this new sensation before finally sliding all the way down to the hilt after receiving another strained nod from the teen. The effects were immediate. Ichigo's eyes squeezed shut and a loud groan escaped his lips, his passage clamping tightly around Zangetsu's member as the older man gripped the boy's hips tightly, his jaw clenched and his head hung low, his hair gently tickling across Ichigo's chest.

"Nghh… God… you're so… haa… so… tight…" The spirit moaned, feeling like he could almost see stars as he felt that brilliant tight heat all around him. It was better than anything he could have ever imagined. A small tear escaped Ichigo's eye as he mewled with a mixture of pleasure and pain – the feeling of finally having this contact that he had been longing for for so many years almost sending him completely over the edge immediately.

"Zan…Zangetsu…" He cried out, groaning and gritting his teeth as he gripped the man's broad shoulders tighter.

Zangetsu lifted his head and gave a low, guttural moan, nodding and slowly pulling back out so just the tip of his head was inside the teen's entrance, before he then slid back down all the way once more. Another beautifully pained cry fell from Ichigo's lips as his back arched and he locked his legs around Zangetsu's muscled waist, slowly becoming used to the sensation of that hard member moving slowly, carefully inside him. The sounds both men were making was becoming too much – indeed they should be sounds that no one should hear a shinigami and their zanpakutou making, but since all those rules had been broken so long ago, neither man truly shinigami nor zanpakutou any more, it did not matter in the slightest.

"AAAAHH… haa… haa… G-God… Za... Zan… aaahhh!" Ichigo cried out, Zangetsu angling slightly differently and thrusting inside at a steadily increased, harder pace, needing more of that hot, tight heat clamped around him. "Ich… Ichigo…" he groaned in reply, sweat beginning to form on his forehead as he felt himself coming closer to climax. He couldn't let that happen just yet. He continued to thrust deeply inside the boy, each thrust becoming relatively easier as Ichigo mewled and rose his hips to meet the other's, keeping the steadily quickening pace.

"AAAAHHHHHH! ZANGETSU!" Ichigo suddenly screamed, his eyes flying open and his face alight with a brilliantly red flush as he moaned loudly, his hips jerking as Zangetsu angled himself again and rammed in against that spot with his hardened dick. Zangetsu groaned loudly at the intense feel of pleasure burning through each of their bodies, and he grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and pulled him up, crashing his lips against the boy's in a battle of intense, hungry kisses, nibbling and biting against each other's lips as the boy immediately wound his hands through the spirit's hair, sitting up and sliding himself down steadily onto Zangetsu's cock, now riding the other. Tongues battled and heavy panting moans and cries filled the room as Ichigo screamed loudly again, Zangetsu laying back and ramming his hips up into the boy, thrusting himself in deeper against the boy's pleasure centre from this new angle.

The older male gazed, hypnotised, by the look of absolute ecstasy etched onto the boy's flushed face, his eyes closed and his chest heaving as he slammed his hips down to meet the rising thrust of the other's, helping to angle Zangetsu inside him increasingly deeper. Low, panting moans increased to high screams of delight and calls of his name as his prostate was abused again and again, precum already flowing fast from both of their engorged members.

"Aaahhh… Ichi… ICHIGO!" Zangetsu cried out hoarsely as their skin continued to slap together, the older male growling and gripping the youth's hips with a vice like grip as he rammed himself higher inside the boy. Tears of pleasure were pooling down the boy's cheeks, his head lolling forwards as he shuddered and groaned, opening his eyes a moment later and gritting his teeth again as Zangetsu took the boy's cock in hand, pumping it quickly with each quickened thrust of his member inside the youth.

They knew that they were reaching their limit – they couldn't hold on any longer. The tell-tale fervent dripping of their members and the tightening coils in their stomachs gave away the impending orgasm as with a last, hard, thrust directly up inside the youth, Zangetsu yelled out Ichigo's name as he felt himself release hard and fast inside him. Ichigo screamed as he felt the hot essence of his lover pool inside of him, filling him up and he exploded with a high answering call of that name he treasured so much, his own hot seed pumping and splattering across both of their chests.

* * *

 

There was silence for a while, broken only by the fevered panting and heavy gasps of both males as Ichigo fell weakly back against the bed, Zangetsu lying on top of him and holding him closely, the pair completely and utterly spent. He remained locked inside the teen for a moment before gently sliding himself out, both Ichigo and Zangetsu giving faint groans as he did so. Ichigo gave a soft sigh as Zangetsu then buried his head gently against the teen's neck, placing gentle, light kisses along his tanned flesh, somewhere beside them, their hands meeting and clasping.

A sense of deep sated pleasure continued to pulse through the orange-haired teen. He knew now that what they had just done, had effectively bound the two together completely even more so than when they were shinigami and zanpakutou. For the first time in seventeen months… Ichigo was happy. A gentle smile as softened sky-blue eyes gazed back into warm brown a minute later, told him he was not the only one to feel this way.

"I was never going to let you go, Ichigo." He whispered quietly, his deep voice sending a flurry of warmth through the boy's being as Zangetsu pressed his lips to the orange-haired youth's forehead, then moving down to meet his lips in a slow, deep caress. Ichigo met those warm lips with his own, moving against them in an equal show of tenderness.

"I know… I knew you weren't gone, and I swore I was going to find a way to come back to you. Zangetsu… I love you." The teen replied, his eyes blurring slightly as they parted a moment later. Zangetsu smiled again and brushed a long hand against the boy's cheek. "I love you too, Ichigo," he answered earnestly. As he felt sleep slowly claim him, the last thing Ichigo was aware of before his eyes went dark was being pulled gently against a strong, powerfully muscled chest, the equally strong arms tucking him closer into the protective embrace as the bed sheets were brought around them. He buried his head comfortably against the man's neck, listening to the soft breathing and the rise and fall of the chest underneath him. He finally fell asleep as a warm hand began stroking through his orange locks.

_Sleep, Ichigo. We're finally where we belong._


	4. Never Let Go

"Onii-chan! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

Ichigo groaned faintly as he vaguely registered the gentle knocking on his door, Yuzu calling out to him from the other side.

"Yeah… I'll be out there soon." He mumbled, blinking and yawning slightly to clear his sleep-fogged mind. As he heard the sound of light footsteps retreating, he groaned again and turned to curl up more against his warm bed, sighing softly as he felt that sense of peace wash over him again, and he closed his eyes once more. It was far too comfortable here. He didn't want to move.

"Aren't you going to get anything to eat?"

Ichigo's lips pulled into a light grin as he heard the deep soothing voice of Zangetsu close to his ear, and warm lips greeting his earlobe with a soft nibble. Curling closer to the warm chest he was pressed against, he shook his head, wrapping his arms tighter around the spirit's powerful body.

"No… 'sides… that would leave me away from you." The teen mumbled faintly, burying his head against the man's neck, breathing in his calming scent and feeling the waves of brown hair caress against his cheek. A soft chuckle resonated deeply through the older male's body, and Zangetsu ran a hand through the teen's orange locks once more, continuing to hold him close. He had been watching over him all night, loving how peaceful the boy looked as he slept. He no longer seemed tormented. It continued to warm his heart, and only strengthened the love he held for the younger male.

"Well, you're going to be late for school, Ichigo." He spoke up, a grin creeping over his mouth as he did so. Ichigo's eyes flew open.

"What?!"

He sat bolt upright, gazing at his alarm clock to sure enough find out that if he didn't hurry up within the next fifteen minutes, he would be late for his first class of the morning.

"Ah shit." The teen groaned, running a hand through his hair and turning to look back at the older male who was lying down on his side, propping his head up on one elbow and the other arm still wrapped around the teen's waist. Ichigo smiled as his eyes raked over the man he had been in love with for so long, from the handsome rugged features of his face, down over his muscled body, and to the scar which started below his waistline. Every inch of him, even the scar, was perfection.

"Well, I'm not going." The teen replied obstinately, crossing his arms over his equally toned chest and grinning. Another answering grin formed over Zangetsu's lips, and he raised a brow in question.

"No?" He queried, sitting up and shifting so he could rest his forehead against Ichigo's, pressing soft light kisses around the boy's mouth. Ichigo almost lost the ability to speak for a minute as his brain became pleasantly addled from the tender affection.

"N-no." He murmured softly against the other man's lips. "I want you with me… every second… I've found you again and I'm not going to let that go. Besides… I'm sure everyone would be able to see you now… we'd be questioned if you showed up with me at school." He continued whilst pressing his mouth closer against his lover's.

Zangetsu considered this as he hummed in agreement against the boy's lips, resting his hands on either side of the youth's neck. It was true that his time outside of their now-ruined inner world had caused him to slowly lose his transparency to others. He was becoming, in that sense, human. His powers wouldn't fade, however, but he reckoned that he only had a limited amount of time to be able to make Ichigo this offer.

"Well… what if… they didn't have to question us?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" Ichigo's brows furrowed as he listened, still concentrating on the feel of those lips marking his.

"I cannot do this all of the time, but I believe this will be enough." Zangetsu replied as he pressed a last deep kiss to Ichigo's mouth, before pulling away slightly and closing his eyes. Ichigo continued to remain in a satisfied daze from their tender kisses, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, lifting his head for a moment and blinking as he became enveloped in a sudden burst of energy – a weak reiatsu which was distinctly that of Zangetsu's.

Ichigo gave a soft gasp as he saw Zangetsu physically changing in front of him. The faint waves of blue reiatsu circled around him, seeming to shrink him, his powerful tall form moulding into that of a form which was slighter, more youthful, yet still retained a toned physique. His chocolate brown hair shortened to shoulder height, and his face filled out into soft adolescent features – his sky blue eyes wider and the light stubble gone. As he opened his eyes when the reiatsu died down, Ichigo continued to gaze in dazed shock into the blue orbs as he beheld Tensa in front of him.

"Zangetsu?" He breathed quietly. Tensa just smiled and moved to cup a smaller, lithe hand under Ichigo's chin, gazing with intense softness into those warm amber coloured eyes.

"Do you think they would find this acceptable?" He asked quietly, his voice no longer as deep as that of his original form's, but nevertheless it still filled Ichigo with the same sense of soothing calm. Ichigo smiled back and ran a hand through Tensa's chocolate coloured locks, brushing his hand softly against the new teen's cheek.

"They would." He agreed, moving forward to rest his forehead against that of his Bankai's form. "But Zangetsu… I love you no matter what… you still look the same to me… beautiful…" He added softly.

Tensa continued to smile, moving to press his lips back against Ichigo's, the orange-haired youth noting those warm, soft lips still felt the same.

"As do you, Ichigo." The now younger man murmured in response. Ichigo couldn't help trailing his hands gently down the chest in front of him, running it all over the warm skin, feeling every inch of muscle he could reach. Tensa gave a quiet moan against his lips, the two gazing into each other's eyes with a soft, meaningful look. Tensa shifted so he was sitting up on his knees, allowing Ichigo to continue feeling along his back, chest and thighs. The younger spirit sighed and lifted his head back and closed his eyes in bliss as Ichigo pressed his mouth to his pale neck, gently sucking along the sweet skin and pausing to sink his teeth briefly against his throat, causing a hitched gasp to come from Tensa's mouth, a chuckle issuing from Ichigo as he lapped at the mark he knew would still be there when Tensa resumed his original form.

He then trailed his hands further down Tensa's back, gripping at firm buttocks and drawing another surprised moan from Tensa as Ichigo's hands began to massage and feel. Gazing down into the orange-haired teen's eyes, Tensa began panting slightly as he shifted again, settling himself closer on top of Ichigo's lap, wrapping his les around the teen's waist and causing both to groan as they began rubbing their aroused lengths together, hips thrusting up and sliding to increase that hot friction which sent tingles and spasms down their spines. Before they could go any further, their breath coming in short gasps, another knock on the door startled them and drew their attention.

"Ichi-nii, what's keeping you? Don't you have school in five minutes?" Karin's slightly irritated voice spoke through the door.

Ichigo jumped a little and he and Tensa quickly pulled away, a slight blush forming on their cheeks as they realised they had been so caught up in each other once more, they were going to be late.

"Later, Ichigo." Tensa chuckled softly as he pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Ichigo's lips as they sat up, getting out of the bed. Ichigo grinned and whispered a soft murmur of agreement as he went to get his uniform, pulling out some spare clothes for Tensa to change into as they hurriedly made to get ready.

* * *

"Tensa? That's an interesting name… how do you know Ichigo?" The class teacher asked the brown-haired boy with the sky blue eyes standing in front of her, Ichigo just having introduced him to her and saying he would be at school with him for a little while.

"We're… related." Tensa responded after a brief moment of pause. He didn't quite know how to voice his and Ichigo's relationship – not having enough experience with humans except for his ex-wielder and lover to be able to engage in a conversation such as this.

"Is that so?" The teacher asked, blinking in surprise as she eyed both boys, her gaze flicking from the angelic yet stoic looking teen whom she had just been introduced to, to the orange-haired male with a somewhat permanent scowl standing closely next to him. They didn't look alike.

"Yes, he's my—cousin." Ichigo responded quickly, also encountering a similar problem when it came to choosing his words. They looked too different to be closely related… yet just HOW closely related they  _really_  were, could never be known by anyone except for them.

The teacher gazed at the two again, then nodded, 'hmm'ing in agreement.  _Ah… distantly related I see_ , she concluded. She then smiled.

"Well, I must say it's a pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki Tensa-san. There's a seat free next to Ichigo you can take if you like, we haven't seen or heard from Kuchiki-san for a good few months now. I wonder where she's gotten to…"

Ichigo and Tensa just smiled somewhat awkwardly at the teacher as she left them, turning to the blackboard and continuing to muse to herself about Rukia's disappearance as she picked up a piece of chalk. Ichigo sighed and shook his head a little as he heard her settle on 'abducted by aliens' as the most plausible theory.

"After all, that's the main excuse my students use when they haven't completed their homework." She muttered reproachfully.

Ichigo looked up and gave a small wave to Orihime, Chad and Ishida, who were gazing back at him with somewhat confused expressions as they saw the newcomer introduced as 'Kurosaki Tensa' following behind him. They had heard the name 'Tensa' before, but that was when Ichigo still had his powers, and was using his Bankai.

They decided to leave it alone for the moment, but Ichigo nodded as he caught the mouthed words of "you have some explaining to do," thrown his way by Ishida. Ichigo then sat in his seat, turning his back on his friends as Tensa sidled himself into the seat next to him. They exchanged a soft smile, already longing to be free of this class and catch up on the unfinished business from the morning, but as the teacher cleared her throat and began speaking aloud, drawing the class's attention, they sighed and turned their gaze to the front of the room.

* * *

"Kurosaki, what are you playing at?" Ishida asked coldly the moment the class had broken up, Ichigo along with Tensa and his friends heading to their usual lunch-space on the rooftop. The Quincy adjusted his glasses and stared at the brown-haired boy who was currently standing close next to Ichigo.

"I'm not playing at anything Ishida, relax." Ichigo calmly replied, gazing into the dark blue eyes of his friend. Ishida huffed.

"Kurosaki-kun… your friend here was called 'Tensa'… well, isn't that…?" Orihime asked timidly, blushing a little at the gaze Tensa threw her. Ichigo sighed, bringing his hand up to his face and rubbing his eyes. Tensa placed a hand on his shoulder, and Ichigo smiled softly, gazing into the eyes of his lover before looking back at the others.

"Yes, Inoue. It is." Ichigo began. The eyes of his friends widened, and then widened comically even more so as Ichigo wrapped an arm gently around Tensa's waist, bringing him closer. Tensa smiled and leant his head against Ichigo's shoulder, closing his eyes a little. He sighed inwardly as he felt his fingers begin tingling.

_I'm almost out of time_.

His smile just widened even more as he suppressed a chuckle at the reactions everyone would get when he turned back into his original form.

"This is Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo continued. The silence from his friends was deafening.

"But… Ichigo, isn't he—" Chad began, but was cut off.

"My Bankai? Yes. None of you have seen his form so it's understandable." Ichigo replied.

"But… Kurosaki, didn't you lose your powers?" Ishida asked, dumbfounded. Ichigo and Tensa winced slightly. Ouch.

"It's a rather… complicated story." Tensa spoke up, drawing the other's eyes to him as they heard him speak for the first time. His voice was deep, but not so deep as to sound like the 'ossan' Ichigo had often fondly described to his friends when speaking about his Shikai. Everyone blinked while Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"I'll say it's complicated… why are you two holding ha—" Ishida was cut off by Orihime accidentally elbowing him in the gut as she jumped forward, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Kurosaki-kun has his powers back! Thank goodness!" She cried out for joy, attempting to walk up to him but was stopped as Tensa wrapped his other arm around Ichigo and stepped forwards protectively in front of the orange-haired teen.

_I know you are a friend of his, but I cannot allow you to take what is mine_ , he thought fiercely.

Ichigo smiled softly at the action, and placed his hands along either side of Tensa's hips, causing the other to relax as his lover held him.

"Thank you Zangetsu." He whispered closely by his ear, so that no one else could overhear them. Tensa smiled.

"You're welcome Ichigo." He replied, sighing. "But my time is almost up." He warned. Ichigo nodded before lifting his gaze back to his friends.

"No, I don't have my powers back. I'm just as human as I was before all of this ever started." Ichigo murmured quietly. He was only met with increasingly confused and saddened gazes.

"But... he's your zanpakutou…" Chad began, trying to form words to question his doubts. Orihime and Ishida nodded.

"No… not any longer. He's much more than that." Ichigo whispered quietly. The looks of uncertainty only increased in the eyes of his friends, then, one by one, they were replaced with looks of sudden realisation. Ichigo strangely didn't feel nonplussed about suddenly admitting his sexuality and his relationship with this man in front of his friends, and so he merely gave an easy smile. The soft burst of reiatsu suddenly encircling around Tensa and Ichigo made everyone gasp and take a step back.

"This… this reiatsu is…" Ishida exclaimed and gazed on in shock as Tensa became surrounded by illuminating blue.

"It's Ichigo's!" Chad cried out.

"No, it's not coming from Kurosaki-kun." Orihime pointed out. "What does this mean? Kurosaki-kun, what's happening to Tensa-kun?"

"Zangetsu can't keep his Bankai form for long periods of time in a day, since he can no longer return to my inner world." Ichigo calmly explained as he watched his lover. He and Tensa shared another soft smile before, to the absolute shock of his friends present, Ichigo reached up and pressed his lips tenderly to those of his lover's, Tensa wrapping his arms tightly around the orange-haired youth as he began to revert back into his original form, pressing his lips hungrily against the teen's. The reiatsu eventually cleared, and Orihime, Chad and Ishida were left blinking in disbelief and shock as they saw Ichigo being held in the arms of the now taller and older looking form of Zangetsu, his hair and cloak billowing once more as if in a strong wind, though there was hardly any wind present. His champagne-coloured glasses continued to rest over his sky-blue eyes, and he moved his hands down to circle around Ichigo's waist, holding him close from behind.

"So that's Zangetsu-san." Orihime blinked in a mix of curiosity and quiet fear. She imagined the spirit of Ichigo's zanpakutou to be powerful, but just by looking at him, she could almost feel the power radiating off of his rugged form. She smiled a moment later though, as she noticed that the power was feeding towards Ichigo, enveloping the youth as Zangetsu was enveloping the youth with his arms.

_Kurosaki-kun's finally happy… I'm glad._

Ichigo just smiled and clasped his hands in the longer warm palms of Zangetsu's.

"Yes, indeed. I must apologise, but if you'd permit me to leave with Ichigo now, there is the matter of some unfinished business we have to attend to." Zangetsu spoke up quietly in his now deeper voice, chuckling next to Ichigo's ear and causing his lover to shiver with delight. Without waiting for an answer, the two had disappeared, Zangetsu scooping Ichigo up in his arms once more as they reappeared outside the Kurosaki Clinic moments later.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but really I've been waiting for far too long. It's been driving me insane." The taller male breathed as he attacked Ichigo's lips with his own, before hungrily biting down towards the teen's neck. Ichigo let out a panting moan as he opened the door, the two stumbling up the stairs before finally collapsing on his bed as soon as they reached the safety of his room.

"Same… haa… here…" Ichigo groaned out, ripping the cloak away from Zangetsu's shoulders, attacking the side of the man's throat with his lips, tongue and teeth. A low, pleasurable groan was his reward as their lips found each other's again, both smiling as they wound their arms tighter around each other's backs, hands roaming over their bodies, needing to touch and feel and be closer than they already were. Pausing for breath a minute later, gazing back into each other's eyes, gently stroking a hand down their cheeks, their echoing smiles said all that needed to be said.

_I love you. And now that I have you, I will never let go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd put Tensa in there again just because :) 
> 
> So this was the first yaoi fic I'd ever written for fanfiction (and therefore the first one I'm uploading here - might as well keep things in order!) so I apologise for the fluff/sappiness overload (seriously Ichigo is so girly in this I don't even...) I have a soft-spot for sweetness amidst the rest of the other... heated... activities.
> 
> Thank you for reading once again and I hope you enjoyed this little thing! :D 
> 
> \- iJapan


End file.
